


You're more important baby..

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Love, M/M, Robert's baby, Sick Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron's been ill all night he's been up at least six times. He won't tell Robert because he has a major meeting but Robert being Robert isn't gonna go if Aaron's isn't well..





	You're more important baby..

Aaron woke up to the room spinning and a pounding head. He sat up trying to stop the dizzy feeling but it just made him feel sick.

He looked over at Robert who was fast asleep he had a meeting in Newcastle some client that was interested in the scrapyard so Robert decided to go something Aaron was grateful for.

Aaron pushed the blanket away from him and went into the bathroom just in time before he was sick he didn't eat anything all night but for some reason he was still sick.

He flushed the toilet before walking over to the mirror. He looked awful! His hair was all stuck up and he was sweating he looked like a ghost all pale.

He walked back into the bedroom grateful that Robert was still sleeping.

He didn't tell Robert he was ill at all he didn't want him worrying or thinking that Aaron was making it up to get Robert to stay at home instead of going to Newcastle.

He pulled back the covers and got in. Robert shuffled and rested a hand on Aaron's stomach. 

Aaron instantly shivering at the touch felling really cold he must have made a lot of noise because it woke Robert up.

"Hey beautiful." Robert said propping himself up running a hand through Aaron's hair frowning at how it was stuck together. 

He rested a hand on Aaron's forehead which was really warm he checked his chest and cheek which were the same.

Aaron looked at Robert with teary eyes the odd tear slipping. Robert wiped them away.

"Aaron? You're not well are you?" "I'm fine Rob. Just go to the meeting." Aaron said quietly.

"No! I'm not going when you're like this. Why didn't you tell me you were ill? From the look on your eyes you haven't slept at all have you? You've got a temperature Aaron! Now tell me why didn't you tell me you were ill?" Robert asked worry laced in his voice.

"I didn't want you to worry..." The look Robert gave him was a "I don't believe you look." 

"Ok fine I didn't t want you to think I as making it up to get you to stay at home instead of going to the meeting. I know how important it is! I just thought if I didn't tell you then you wouldn't be angry at me because you got to go to the meeting! I don't want to be a burden!" Aaron cried.

"Ohh baby come here!" Robert took him in his arms 

"First of all I could never think that you would fake being ill! Second of all you're more important baby! So much more. The will be so many meetings but only one Aaron to me ok. And third why would I think you're a burden? You're my husband Aaron! My beautiful baby." 

Aaron clung on to Robert feeling fingers running through his hair. "Cause I'm always ill when you have to go remember! That time I was making it up to get you to stay you said that I did it on purpose! I'm sorry!"

"Oh Aaron." Robert signed "Im sorry ok. I shouldn't have said you did it on purpose. I can clearly see you're ill next time please tell me ok! You're more important than anyone and anything." Robert pressed a kiss to his husbands forehead.

"Ok." Aaron whispered falling asleep.

Robert smiled before texting Adam telling him to go to the meeting and settling down with his Aaron

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories x  
> Tumblr: robronfan948


End file.
